1. Field
The invention is in the field of latches and locks for doors and other items, particularly the large rear doors of truck trailers and cargo trucks.
2. State of the Art
There are various latching and locking systems in use today for latching and locking the rear cargo doors of truck trailers and cargo truck bodies, as well as various other doors, such as building doors, gates, or other items. In regard to truck trailers, in addition to use of such trailers with trucks for transport of freight, such trailers are often moved to semi-permanent sites for storage at such sites or for office space at such sites. Such trailers are often used at construction sites for storage and office space. In most instances, it is important to be able to securely lock a trailer or cargo area of a truck to secure the contents therein, just as it is important to be able to securely lock other items. In many instances where pad locks or pin locks are used, the lock itself is not the weak component, but the latch is the thing that can be broken or destroyed to gain access to the locked area or item.
According to the invention, a cover for a latch is secured over the latch by the same lock the locks the latch. The cover restricts access to the latch to reduce the chance of tampering with and an unauthorized opening of the latch, but allows sufficient access to the lock to allow authorized opening of the lock and latch.
The latch cover can be used with latches where the lock member of the lock which is used in conjunction with the latch to lock the latch extends from opposite sides of the latch. The latch cover includes a cover plate that covers a substantial portion of the latch and lock when in a position in front of the latch. Holding plates extend from the cover plate to cover the sides of the latch from which the lock member extends. The holding plates includes holes through which the lock member also extend to secure and hold the latch cover in place over the latch. The latch cover also preferably includes side plates which are secured to and extend between the holding plates to form a box structure around the latch when in position over the latch. The side plates preferably include notches to receive any item extending into the latch to be latched such as the door closing system handle on trailer doors or a latch hasp on other types of doors. This notch not only allows the cover to move against the surface on which the latch is mounted, but positions the latch cover and spaces it as desired from the latch which it covers.